Loved and Forgotten a Pearlshipping story
by cutelittlepokelover
Summary: "I'm sorry Ash" I whispered.I would have to leave the world and start over again.  Pearlshipping
1. Prologue

Loved and Forgotten

A Pearlshipping story

Rated: T (Teen)

Prologue

2007

She danced as her blue hair flowed in the rain. Her blue eyes shining deeply as she met with an auburn haired boy his brown eyes deepening their bond. The girl wore a pink and black blouse with a small skirt, pink heel to match. The boy on the other hand had a white T-shirt and torn jeans and rugged sneakers. The rain danced as the boy kissed her with four words releasing from his breath, "I love you Dawn, I always will" The girls eyes closed as she was pulled into the kiss, soaked in the beautiful blue rain.

2008

I entered the room slowly not exactly ready to announce the news to ash. He was so kind and she just couldn't lose him now. "Hey dawn." He said noticing concern in her face. "What's wrong did something happen?" "Um yea something did happen Ash; uh I need to talk to you now." I looked around in caution hoping nobody was listening in. "Dawn nobody's here its ok just tell me what's wrong." I sighed as the words slowly came out. "Ash I-I'm pregnant."

2009

"Dawn! Dawn, don't leave me!" Ash spoke following the pale girl. Three words released death's grasp

"I love you, never forget that ash." Ash's eyes filled with tears as the girl he loved left him.

(Flashbacks end)

You know life back then was hard, easy, confusing whatever you'll put it but I told me things, things that told me never to let go and I didn't. It's actually really funny how life turns itself around really. To tell you the truth my life couldn't be better.

I really hoped you liked it this was just the prologue and no I'm not gonna tell you if Dawn died just wait and see This was my very first fanfic so tell me if you like it I'm making another one soon with dawn and ash in high school PLEASE REVIEW!

Ash: Review this or else I'll talk to the author and have me killed!

Dawn: Ash they don't know anything yet and you don't know either so shut up! But do review :)

Ash: Wait I might die?

Me: Uhhh ASH SHUT UP!


	2. Chapter 1 Loving Memories

Loved and Forgotten

A Pearlshipping story

Rated: T (Teen)

Chapter 1 "Loving Memories"

Present:

"Hey dawn wake up Kristine is crying." I said sleep still rubbed on me. "C-coming" Dawn sighed as she got up from the bed and to the other room. "Hey ash, bring me her baby bottle will you?" I sighed and went to the kitchen as I poured the milk memories flowed through my mind bad and good.

2009:

I sat in the waiting room not wanting to remember the fearful moment, but not having a choice as if it had been jabbed in my head; Dawn kissing and hugging Paul laughing having a good time not knowing what was in his hand. I was just walking through the ally feeling miserable for losing Dawn to Paul when a gunshot fires, hearing her scream, seeing her blood, and Paul's gun pointed directly at me. It felt like my worst nightmare come true. I'd been shot in the arm when Paul ran. Even though I was gushing blood I hadn't been as hurt as Dawn. I grabbed her and carried her running and screaming for help. Everything just ran through my head everything. I had made it to the hospital in time, but dawn had lost a lot of blood not to mention caring her here might've dislocated my arm. Doctors wanted to look at me but I refused wanting them to focus on Dawn. Now here I am bleeding on one of the waiting room chairs. I prayed for Dawn to be okay, for her to be alive. After 20 hours a doctor came out of the emergency room. "Son", he started, "She's going to be okay."

Present: That day was the day I found out I loved Dawn and how much I hated Paul. I thought my life couldn't have been better. I was wrong; after Dawn gave birth to Kristen everything turned out to be better than better. I walked toward Dawn and Kristen the beautiful baby with piercing blue eyes just like Dawn's, and auburn straight hair like mine. She cooed when she saw me her giggle only made me smile as I appreciated what my life had turned into.

Sappy huh xP don't worry that was just Ash's view of things and hey Dawn survived from the king of jerks! Happy ending (for this chapter heh heh heh *.*) Thanks for reading I'll get the next chapter out next week REVIEWWW!

Ash: Uggh you made me feel all mushy inside

Dawn: Ash that's how you're supposed to feel

Me: YA LISTEN TO DAWN LOVER BOY! Did you forget I'm the author of this story?

Ash: Uuuh, coming Dawn!

Me: Characters what can you do with them *sigh*


	3. Chapter 2 Lost

Loved and Forgotten a Pearlshipping story

OK so apparently my teachers are physicists cause' I don't have any homework for the first time in 5 months and I thought that I wasn't going to be able to write until Winter break! Huh . . . guess I'm lucky :) enjoy the third chapter by the way check my new story coming out soon with everyone (in Pokémon) and I mean EVERYONE! In high school; random things happen in life and it's kind of a comedy/romance and it's still Pearlshipping (not giving up on them) so anyways review! This chapter has a lot to think over and A LOT of tragedy events. Don't worry their not THAT bad :)

**Warning: Bad language and behavior**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, as much as I want to I don't!**

Chapter 3 _"Lost"_

My life was great until yesterday evening it was actually one of the best mornings of my life. I was just getting home with groceries when I get slammed onto the wall by an old enemy. He had purple hair and a smirk; on his face it took a while for my vision to return enough to see his full image. My gasp was broken by Paul's kiss I quickly slapped him hard enough to daze him. I started to run but he grabbed my wrist and jerked it back. I screamed in exquisite pain. He pulled me to an alley. I tried to shake him off but he pulled me to the wall. "Paul, let me go! What the hell do you want to me?"I screamed. "I want _you_Dawn. And if you won't accept me and leave Ash I'll kill him for you and I'll kill all your friends." "Why Paul; why would you do that to me?" I squirmed and yelled, but couldn't get out of his grasp. "Because they're not good for you Dawn; they'll hurt you unlike me." He replied gritting his teeth, "you have a week to leave him and if you don't say goodbye to him." He finally let me go and I ran choices leaving behind me with my Ash and Kristen. I came home only to find Ash on the phone. "Yes Misty I'll be there. Yes I'll ask Dawn to be the bridesmaid. Don't worry so much Misty he's a great guy, I know he loves you. Ok, ok bye Misty have a good time I'll see you next week for the rehearsal." Ash hanged up and smiled at me to only see my concern, tears, and bruises from the wall. "Dawn what happened to you?" "I need to go Ash." I replied solemnly "What? You're leaving me? Why Dawn?" I replied to him saying it was over and left pokeballs in one hand and a suitcase in the other. "I love you Ash" I whispered, "I hope one day you understand. Tears ran over my face. I would have to leave the world and start over.

K so that was it hopefully I'll have my luck and be able to finish the Prologue for my new story I'm hoping to finish this one next week or winter break. :) Review! Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 3 Finding You

Loved and Forgotten a Pearlshipping story

Ok so apparently my teachers are physicists cause' I don't have any homework for the first time in 5 months and I thought that I wasn't going to be able to write until Winter break! Huh . . . guess I'm lucky :) enjoy the third chapter by the way check my new story coming out soon with everyone (in Pokémon) and I mean EVERYONE! In high school; random things happen in life and it's kind of a comedy/romance and it's still Pearlshipping (not giving up on them) so anyways review! This chapter has a lot to think over and A LOT of tragedy events. Don't worry their not THAT bad :)

Warning: Bad language and behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, as much as I want to I don't!

Chapter 3 "Lost"

My life was great until yesterday evening it was actually one of the best mornings of my life. I was just getting home with groceries when I get slammed onto the wall by an old enemy. He had purple hair and a smirk; on his face it took a while for my vision to return enough to see his full image. My gasp was broken by Paul's kiss I quickly slapped him hard enough to daze him. I started to run but he grabbed my wrist and jerked it back. I screamed in exquisite pain. He pulled me to an alley. I tried to shake him off but he pulled me to the wall. "Paul, let me go! What the hell do you want to me?"I screamed. "I want _you_ Dawn. And if you won't accept me and leave Ash I'll kill him for you and I'll kill all your friends." "Why Paul; why would you do that to me?" I squirmed and yelled, but couldn't get out of his grasp. "Because they're not good for you Dawn; they'll hurt you unlike me." He replied gritting his teeth, "you have a week to leave him and if you don't say goodbye to him." He finally let me go and I ran choices leaving behind me with my Ash and Kristen. I came home only to find Ash on the phone. "Yes Misty I'll be there. Yes I'll ask Dawn to be the bridesmaid. Don't worry so much Misty he's a great guy, I know he loves you. Ok, ok bye Misty have a good time I'll see you next week for the rehearsal." Ash hanged up and smiled at me to only see my concern, tears, and bruises from the wall. "Dawn what happened to you?" "I need to go Ash." I replied solemnly "What? You're leaving me? Why Dawn?" I replied to him saying it was over and left pokeballs in one hand and a suitcase in the other. "I love you Ash" I whispered, "I hope one day you understand. Tears ran over my face. I would have to leave the world and start over.

K so that was it hopefully I'll have my luck and be able to finish the Prologue for my new story I'm hoping to finish this one next week or winter break. :) Review! Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 4 Missed

No intro except the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

Chapter 4: _Missed_ (last time it said chapter four and three but I got confused THIS is chapter four!)

Dawn's POV

Ever since I left Ash I had felt a hole in my heart. I had felt my life disappearing slowly. If it wasn't for Misty I probably wouldn't be alive right now. She had helped me through these 13 years where a new coordinator was born. Her name Crystal muhctek, Dawn's knew life. I had chosen Muhctek because it was Ketchum spelled backwards and she never wanted to leave that small part of Ash. She knew that Ash was coming for her after all she heard about Paul's death at the famous Ketchum's house. I was sad that he had been murdered but honestly he had murdered himself with all that he'd done. The reason I knew Ash was coming because I did one accidental slip up. I still remember it. Misty thought I did it as a signal for Ash to come but it was all an accident.

2023

There was a small picture in my house of Ash, one that nobody except Misty knew about. Misty was a good friend she never told anybody about it, thank Arceus, but sometimes I felt the need to tell everyone but I knew if I did that he would find me. Ash, his auburn hair and dark chocolate eyes, he would be so hurt that he might not even take me back for what I had done. This day was supposed to cheer me up so I took the picture with me. I had a contest today so I took the picture as a good luck charm. The luck backfired on me. Misty was with me at the time to support me, even though she was married she always had time for me. "Hey Dawn where's your picture of Ash?", she asked rummaging through my bag. "Um in the front pocket why?" I said a bit worried. "Because it's not here", the color had drained from my face when I remembered paparazzi hitting my bag while I got into the stadium. Was it possible that the picture fell? "No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening! If the paparazzi get a hold of that picture of course they'll show it on the news. Ash watches the news all the time!" I stormed out of my dressing room right when they called my name along with Misty's voice as well. I ran to the front of the doors, thinking maybe I just dropped it accidently and nobody even noticed, but of course I was wrong. Suddenly cameras blinded me as questions roared through the crowd about the small picture with the adult version of Ash. There were film crews and everything. Once I got home I was depressed thinking of starting a new life again was tiring. I thought that Ash would probably come looking for me, but I was wrong. It wasn't Ash who was coming it was a young teenage girl who had called me right when the news cast ended about me, a young girl who asked one question through the phone before I hung up; "Mom?"

MUST FINISH SOTRY TODAYY! Don't have time for an author's not soo um I hope you liked it chapter 5 is coming up next! The next chapter will be Ash's view of not finding Kristen then Misty's view then Kristen, Dawn, and Ash's view on a very long last epilogue to this 7 chapter story!


	6. Chapter 5 Gone

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon

Ok on with the story

Loved and forgotten Chapter 5: _Gone_

Ash's POV

I woke up to hear footsteps and ruffling from a bag for a second I thought Kristen was in trouble but I would've heard her scream. I quickly but quietly chased after a small figure with a suitcase. As I framed the figure more I saw it was a girl, Kristen maybe? But why would she be awake at this time? As we got closer to the light I noticed it was Kristen. She turned around to face me as if knowing I was already there. "Dad I need to go I found her." I immediately knew who she was talking about. "Kristen, Dawn left for a reason the reason was because she just didn't love me anymore." I had surprised myself and Kristen when I shouted the last few words. Kristen simply shook her head. "That's where you're wrong Ash." As soon as she said my name I winced she sounded so much like Dawn it hurt me. "Kristen, your mother left you and me because she didn't want us anymore! She didn't love us!" My eyes were starting to bulge out tears, so were Kristen's. "Dad, you haven't put the pieces together have you? She left because she had no choice she left because of _Paul_!" But of course hearing his name made me angrier. "Don't talk about Paul in this house! Paul was the one who almost killed your mother! He is this family's hatred and we do NOT go around saying his name!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs now. Kristen shut her eyes and turned her back on me. "Goodbye Ash. I'll see you soon." Right then and there I wanted to kill myself. I was all alone. I had no choice but to wait for someone. I saw a small note on the nightstand next to me. _Don't go all suicide while I'm gone Dad. Love you, don't worry I'll be back before you know it. _I sighed "I hope so Kristen, I hope so."

Ok next Chapter six! BEAT THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! Wow I think I'm going insane but I can't take a break! Okies next chapter so I can finish this and write the prologue for _All in Fair of Love and War_! And yes I made up the word Okies!


	7. Chapter 6 Knowing

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon sorry

OK CHAPTER 5! This one is the shortest one yet considering I'm around writer's block. . .

Loved and Forgotten Chapter 6: _knowing_

Misty's POV

I have to admit that I thought she was faking all the worrying. Turns out she wasn't faking at all. The poor girl had been crying her heart out thinking that Ash wouldn't accept her back if she ever came back to him. I felt so sorry for her since I was her only friends the only one she could trust with her secret it was easy for her to express feelings to me. I still remember the day I saw her leaving so sad she looked like a lost puppy.

2010 (back when everyone except Kristen was in their 20's)

Dawn was going into the small motel when I saw her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was runny from crying. I ran to her "Dawn? Dawn is that you?" She looked at me then fell to her knees when I got to her. "I-I di-didn't want to hu-hurt him!" She gasped for air between her words. "Hush Dawn hush and tell me what happened." She quietly started the story. A few times she stopped to cry but then continued. When she finished I was just this close to hunting Paul down, "Dawn why didn't you call me when this happened or called the police or somebody?" "I-I just couldn't, Paul would've killed me or Ash!" I felt so sad for her so I took her in for a few days since Tracy was on a business trip. I had helped her start over and hide herself from Paul.

Ok next is chapter 7 I might not finish it today but don't worry this story WILL BE FINISHED! There might even be an alternate ending where Paul lived hmmmm...


	8. Chapter 7 Seeing you Again

Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers! :) I hope you like the final chapter of Loved and forgotten even though I am going to make an alternate ending!

Chapter 7 _Seeing You Again_

Kristen's POV

I missed him I hate to admit it but I wanted to go back. There was one part of me that was saying keep on going find Dawn, but another part of me was telling me she might not even accept me. I was finally Twinleaf town the home of Anna Muhctek the random coordinator that came out of the blue 11 years ago. I came to the miniature mansion, and sighed. Sooner or later she would have to come back with me, and hopefully today was that day.

Ash's POV

I never knew to us we were blinded, lost, gone. Torn apart by the wretched purple haired boy, I looked at the small picture of Dawn and me on our anniversary her blue hair in the wind smiling that beautiful warm smile that always made him smile in return. He loved her and now he finally understood everything. He looked to the small picture and said, "I'm so sorry Dawn I hope that you forgive me and remember that I love you.

Dawn's POV

There was knock on my door I sighed and remembered I had an interview. Tired and exhausted I headed toward the door. I opened it saying "Hey I'm glad you're here" then I opened my eyes to see a teenage girl. "Oh a fan huh well what do you want?" The girl was mesmerized she just kept staring at me. I looked at her closely then gasped. She had messy auburn hair a small blue tank top with a black skirt; she had exquisite blue eyes-just like mine. "K-Kristen?" I gasped. "Hi mom, I've missed you."

Kristen's POV

"Hi mom, I've missed you." I said, I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek. Apparently Dawn felt the same way because she started to sob. "You've grown so much Kristy." She came over and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. "Hey mom can't breathe." I gasped. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you in 13 years Kristen, all because of Paul. I'm just so, so-" "Surprised?"I interrupted. She giggled and said "Yea very surprised." I looked straight into her eyes and surprised myself at saying it so calmly but said "Will you come back with me?" Suddenly she looked down tears filling her eyes. I took this in a bit shocked at what was happening, and started to back away only for her to look up and ask a quick question that surprised me. "Does he still love me?" Of course I knew who she was talking about, but honestly I didn't know. It took me a few seconds to register the question and figure out an answer, but after I remembered how he would stay up at night staring at a picture of Dawn it was pretty obvious what the answer was. "Of course Ash does, he cries at night thinking about you, he stares at your picture for 30 minutes long! Dawn, Ash is madly in love with you-just as you are with him." She looked at me and stared and then lit up with a smile. "So you want to help me get this blond dye out of my hair?" Now it was my turn to smile, while I quickly nodded and followed her into the miniature mansion.

Ash's POV

I was in Hoenn and Kristen was in Sinnoh I had no idea if she was ok I had no idea if she found Dawn, but I tended to find out. I took my bag and checked my phone for the fastest boat to Sinnoh. I quickly bought the tickets, packed my bags, took my keys, and locked the door. I intended to find Kristen, and hopefully find Dawn along with her. With my old buddy on my shoulder I headed out, just like old times except I was alone and I hoped for it not to stay that way.

Dawn's POV

After I'd washed the hair dye off I called Misty intended to tell her I was going home and hopefully for good now. Kristen was playing with piplup in the other room she was extremely happy that I was coming back, and it was obvious that she wanted to go home as soon as she could to see her father, Ash, again to check if he was ok. I honestly couldn't wait to see him again, considering he is my one and only love. Misty didn't pick up so I left her a quick voicemail explaining everything, knowing Misty she was probably hanging out with Tracey. I looked at the small picture of Ash, and smiled I put the small picture in my bag and continued packing ready to leave. Suddenly I heard a shriek, and for a second I thought something bad happened, but that ended quickly when I heard Kristen yell "Ash-um Dad!" My hands clasped over my mouth as I ran to the front door only to see 35 year-old Ash different than the 22 year-old I left. His auburn hair was still the same and his face was still his still handsome self. I smiled when he notice me and he just stared. Kristen left with Piplup to leave us alone. "Hey Dawn, what's up?"

Ash's POV

Dawn had matured immensely, she had cut her hair up to the middle up her neck, her skin had turned a bit tan, and she now wore a small black skirt with a strapless green shirt. When she smiled at me I nearly collapsed at her beauty. "Hey Dawn, what's up?" "Look Ash I'm so sorry for hurting you, I was trying to protect you honestly!" She begged while I just smiled "Dawn don't worry the important thing is that we're both ok and we both have each other ok?" Dawn looked straight into my eyes as I slowly pulled her into a kiss for her only to break because of Kristen's small giggle.

Epilogue

Dawn's POV

I love Ash so much and it's so weird how life turns around. Kristen went to college to become a coordinator, and now is one of the best around. Ash and I had another baby this time a boy with blue hair, chocolate eyes, and a dream to become a Pokémon master. Life couldn't be better for us as our life ends another one continues. This is where we were Loved this is where we were Loved and Forgotten.


End file.
